Machines are known for dispensing or distributing fluid products, such as for example dyes of various shades or color, able to be mixed with each other and/or added to a base substance in order to make a varnish or paint of a determinate color.
Known machines normally comprise a plurality of delivery stations, variable in number, each of which is connected to a relative container containing a determinate dye, through pump means that cause the selective delivery of the fluid product in a suitably chosen quantity, for example with the aid of an electronic processor.
For the preparation of colored varnishes, or the most requested colored paints, the more frequent use of some dyes rather than others is provided, and therefore some containers are finished more quickly than others; this in practice entails the need for more frequent operations to fill or top up the containers, which in some cases, even requires the dispensing machine to be stopped.
A known solution for this disadvantage is obviously to increase the size of each container in order to consequently increase the capacity thereof. This entails an increase in the overall bulk of the dispensing machine on which said container is installed, or at least a reduction in the number of containers provided, and a revision of the lay-out of the various delivery stations.
This known solution therefore not only entails an increase in the costs of design and production, but also a reduction in the quality of the paint or varnish composed, and also a reduction in the possible shades of color that can be obtained.
A purpose of the present invention is therefore to make a container to contain fluid products which will allow to reduce the frequency of top-up interventions, without changing the overall bulk of the dispensing machine in which it is installed, and which will not need a revision of the lay-out of the delivery stations.
The present Applicant has devised, tested and embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.